Networks such as asynchronous transfer mode ("ATM") networks are used for transfer of audio, video and other data. ATM networks deliver data by routing data units such as ATM cells from source to destination through switches. Switches include input/output ("I/O") ports through which ATM cells are received and transmitted. The appropriate output port for transmission of the cell is determined based on the cell header.
In configuring a network element such as a switch for the optimal transfer of various traffic types (sometimes referred to as service classes) supported by ATM networks, multiple factors such as throughput delay and desired bandwidth must be considered. Such traffic types, each having its own delay and bandwidth requirements, include the constant bit rate ("CBR") service class, the variable bit rate ("VBR") service class, the available bit rate ("ABR") service class, and the unspecified bit rate ("UBR") service class.
The primary differentiator between the service classes is delay. Telecommunications network applications such as teleconferencing require deterministic delay bounds, and are typically assigned to the CBR service class. Transactions processing applications such as automated teller machines require a "tightly bounded" delay specification to provide acceptable response times. Such applications typically are assigned to the VBR service class. File transfer applications such as internetwork traffic merely require a "bounded" delay, and thus, typically employ the ABR service class. The UBR service class normally provides no delay bound.
Bandwidth is another consideration in establishing an acceptable switch configuration. Video applications typically have a predictable bandwidth requirement, while file transfer applications are much more aperiodic, or "bursty".
Low-delay and line utilization are opposing goals when multiplexing sources. High utilization is achieved by having a set of connections share bandwidth that is unused by connections that need very low delay. This shared bandwidth is known as dynamic bandwidth because it is distributed to connections based on instantaneous operating conditions. VBR, ABR and UBR utilize dynamic bandwidth to achieve high line utilization. The bandwidth used by connections that need very low delay is known as allocated bandwidth because it is dedicated to particular connections.
One way of scheduling traffic of different types is to use a priority scheme, in which certain traffic types are given higher transfer priority than others. The problem with such a priority arrangement is that higher priority traffic can prevent the transmission of lower priority traffic with acceptable delays.